Saffron Woods
|hometown = Amarillo, Texas |occupation = Unemployed |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Saffron Woods is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Drummond (or Female Saints) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Saffron Woods Age: 36 Hometown: Amarillo, Texas Current residence: Grapevine, Texas Occupation: Unemployed Tribe designation: Saints Hobbies: Travelling is my passion! I bought a caravan instead of a house as soon as I could when I was 20 years old, and I've since been living in it! I absolutely love my life like this, I get to see so many places and people, it's the only hobby I need! Pet peeves: I hate it when people judge others based on what they like and their tastes, it's so annoying! Just let people like what they like, it surely won't define them as a person. Three words to describe you: Bubbly, Forgetful, Experienced What's your personal claim to fame? Hmm, I managed to push my caravan up a steep hill when the gearbox broke! Hehe, it was a funny day, but I definitely wasn't laughing as much as I am now! Who or what is your inspiration in life? I'd be daft if I didn't say my grandmother! She was the same as me, she loved to travel in her camper-van and I enjoyed it so much with her as a kid. I think me living the way I am today was definitely because of her, I just wish she could've seen this before she passed. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? A compass because I'm always getting lost, especially that time when I got lost in Walmart...uhhh, a survival guide and Bear Grylls! I loved him on The Island. Survivor contestant you're most like: Uhhh, Sierra Dawn Thomas? I've only seen Worlds Apart since I don't get satellite in my caravan...but I'm a strong female hero like her! What's your reason for being on Survivor: My caravan was repossessed so I have nowhere to live...kidding! Nah I've just always loved these survival shows when I've been able to watch them, so I wanna actually do it! I hope this is like The Island. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I'll probably have many breakdowns but that's what you sign up for! ...Wait, no that doesn't sound right. It's just part of the game you know? I'll become comfortable with the survival aspect eventually, and I'll survive 'till the end! Why are you a SAINT? I don't have a bad bone in my body! Also I'm not the best strategic player, so unless I have specific advice from another player, don't expect many big moves from me haha. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *Saffron was the eleventh castaway revealed for Saints vs. Sinners, on December 15, 2017. Will Saffron win Saints vs Sinners? Yes! Her bubbly personality and general likeliness will help her make friends in the game, who will aid her strategically allowing her to not become a highlighted threat, making it to the end. No! She will easily become someone's pawn or goat in the game, which could take her to the merge at best before she'll be eliminated as an easy vote off. Category:Castaways